


Off the Map

by chimneysmoke (recension)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 08:06:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1104451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/recension/pseuds/chimneysmoke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Harry/Draco; And I kept touching my neck to guide your eye to where I wanted you to kiss me when we find some time alone."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Off the Map

**Author's Note:**

> For the _Welcome Home_ Harry Potter LJ ficathon.
> 
> Original prompt: "harry/draco; And I kept touching my neck to guide your eye to where I wanted you to kiss me when we find some time alone."

All the years of watching Draco paid off. When Harry touches him for the first time, with hands he can't force still until the meet skin, even though he has no idea _what_ he's doing he has every idea of _how_ to pull Draco undone.

The spot below his ear that Pansy used to stroke at mealtimes, Harry runs his tongue over it with a long swipe and his lover lets out a throaty moan, full of surprise and off-guard pleasure.

The scalp at his left temple gets a rake of Harry's short fingernails. During exams Draco would always bury his hand there and scratch at it as he thought. Harry makes the scalp tingle and traces his thumb down the side of his lover's face to the high cheekbone.

"How...?" Draco asks and Harry shushes him.

The rest of his body is trickier, but still not a mystery. His collarbone is for more licking, the base of his neck for biting, the nipples are for careful caresses with thumbs. His stomach is for grazes of nails and his cock is for sucking, full throated and moaning. Like Blaise used to but better when Harry used to crouch outside the one high window of the Dungeons and peer inside.

His obsession has never had such a fruitful outlet, but all the hours studying his lover when Draco was his enemy have more use than fascination and mental images to pull up later. Each image is a map, a checkpoint, and Harry hits every spot on the journey.

What he never anticipated was how different things are up close. How Draco can undo _him_ with a moan or a lift of a thigh or the sprouting of gooseflesh under kisses. How Draco can beg him in soft words and grip him hard when he wants something off the path. 

 

Harry finds all the unmarked spots in time. They become his, not inherited from former lovers. The back of Draco's thighs with hard bites, the top of his spine with a drag of tongue down every vertebrae, the ring of his ass that loves fingers and tongue and bites and naughty words.

"It's unfair," Draco murmurs against his kisses, spent and sweating. He's never had a lover like this, attentive and eager to please. Slytherins don't love like this. "I don't know how to..."

Harry feels his cheeks go pink and he shrugs. "I don't know what I like," he says. "There was nothing for you to learn." 

When his lover touches him, the only thing Harry's grateful to know is that it's nothing he's ever seen Draco do to anyone else. In a way, they're both pioneers.


End file.
